Parallel Lovers
by KissyYou
Summary: Naruto meets Shino in a parallel universe...many problems and a love interest arrives afterwards! Horrible Summary, sorry! Shino X Naruto, Yaoi warning; don't like don't comment , thank you!
1. Naruto's Situation

KissyYou: Hi! Thank you for reading! I just want to say that I do not own Naruto, thank you! Comments are welcomed! On with the story!~

(Naruto's POV)

I am not wanted here. I am hated everywhere I go and I can't even sleep at night without people trying to break into my apartment to kill me. Sometimes I think about suicide and maybe I should carry it out…tonight. So there I was in the bathroom holding a razor to my wrist…

(Normal POV)

"**Don't do it kit**," the fox whispered.

"I don't care what you say…I just want to leave this disgusting world!" Naruto said as he raised his razor above his head and was about to drive it into his wrist. However, before the razor met his skin, a spell was casted…and smoke surrounded him and engulfed him, before he knew it he was knocked out by a hard object on his head.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was looking up at a white ceiling. "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

"I see…you are awake," a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts and he immediately sat up and look at the direction of the voice. It was…Shino? Without his hood? Without his jacket? Without his sunglasses…? Right now, Shino is half naked and currently half-way putting on a black sleeveless shirt.

Naruto's eyes first fell onto Shino's chest, down to his abs, and up to lock with Shino's eyes. Shino took off his shirt overall and slowly walked over to where Naruto was sitting and sat down in front of him. Shino then reach out to caress Naruto's soft cheeks with the back of his hand and lean in and kiss Naruto on the corner of his mouth. Naruto's eyes grew larger and larger as he felt blood rushed into his head and flushed his cheeks. A hot half-naked Shino is kissing him right now...he felt dizzy and passed out again.


	2. Naruto's Shyness

KissyYou: Thank you anoldfan for commenting! I was really scared about the story! ^o^

KissyYou: Again, I do not own Naruto, thank you! Please enjoy the story~

* * *

><p>(Shino's POV)<p>

I'm holding Naruto's limp body in my arms and wondering why he's acting strangely…did I do something wrong? Naruto is acting differently than before, because before once he sees me, he would hop right into my arms and bury his face into my chest. But this time, he passed out on me…was my kissing _that_ bad? I didn't even give him a _full _kiss on the lips too… if I remember clearly, he passed out that one time as well…a year ago…

(Normal POV)

Shino slowly lays Naruto down onto the bed and pulled the covers up to Naruto's chin. Shino smiled softly at the sleeping ninja and brushed Naruto's hair away from his face. Then he recall the event of a blushing Naruto holding a butterfly in his hands as he confessed to the bug-lover. Shino smiled and snapped back to reality as he went over to his closet and grabbed the shirt that he was putting on earlier. Once he put on the shirt, he went outside to buy some groceries, leaving Naruto in bed to rest.

(Flashback)

Shino was going to Naruto's place to pick him up for today's date; however, when Shino looked up to see Naruto's bathroom window, he saw an unusual purple smoke coming out and he immediately got worried and rushed into Naruto's apartment. Once he found Naruto, he was unconscious on the bathroom floor. Shino first checked for signs of injury and after seeing that the blonde was all right, Shino carried him bridal style to Shino's place.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Naruto's Mind)<p>

"…What the heck happened? Wh-Why d-did Sh-Shino k-kissed me?" Naruto said shocked as his face tinted pink.

"**Kit, you're stuttering**," the fox said calmly.

"Shut up!" Naruto cursed. Then he thought to himself, 'Shino…he _kissed_ me…_why?_ I thought he liked Hinata…' Then all of the sudden Naruto turned beet red as he remembered the image of a shirt-less Shino. 'He's _really_ handsome…I didn't know that he was _that_ handsome. I _did_ get the feeling that he was good-looking, but he is _always_ hiding behind the sunglasses, the large-high collar, the hood, and the cloak…I almost didn't recognized him...'

"**Kit?**" the fox asked, wondering why the blonde was so quiet.

Naruto didn't hear the fox and continued his thought, 'I didn't know that Shino did his hair back…I thought that his hair would stick up like wild grass, just like when we were younger…' Naruto felt something tickling his stomach as he recalled those beautiful, sharp, midnight color eyes… "And those eyes were only looking at me…wait…Wait! WAIT A MINUTE! What the hell am I doing…? Am I…in love…with Shino? I'm…gay? No…way…NO WAY!"

"**Yes way~**" the fox teased at Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted.

"**Hey, I'm just playing along~**" the fox retorted. Naruto glared at the Jinchuriki. "**What's wrong with that bug-lover? Shouldn't you be happy that he kissed you? That means that you are the only one that he loves besides his bugs**," the fox questioned.

"You…don't understand," Naruto whispered as his bangs covered his eyes, "It is just weird and unnatural to see him like this…normally I would see him all covered up, standing somewhere away from the group, talking to bugs…"

"**Is he unfit to be your mate or something?**" the fox stated.

"M-M-Mate?" Naruto yelped as he turned as red as a tomato.

"**Judging from your expression, you **_**want**_** him, don't you?**"

"I-I-I…NO!"

"**Why not?**"

"B-Because!"

"**Because?**"

"…he doesn't feel that way with me…" Naruto fell silent for a minute and continued, "do you remember the time when I caught the rare blue butterfly and jokingly proposed to Shino with it?"

"**Yeah, what about it?**"

"Then you are probably half asleep when Shino said in a monotone voice, 'I don't see you that way, Naruto.'"

The fox said nothing and the two fell quiet for a couple of minutes, until Naruto broke the silence.

"So!" Naruto said as he wiped his eyes, "When he kissed me today…I'm scared to think that he might be toying with me…"

(Shino's POV)

I got home with two bags of groceries and opened the door to find Naruto still asleep. I went to the kitchen to put away the food and then sat next to Naruto on the bed. I carefully caress his cheeks and run my thumb softly over his lips, being cautious not to wake him up. Then I got up and walked to the desk and pulled out my journal from a long time ago. I remember that I used write things down, whenever I had a hard time expressing my feelings freely. I flipped through the pages and stopped the last page of the journal, when I felt that I don't need to write in it anymore. It was about a year ago, when Naruto caught the rare blue butterfly and told me he likes me. I was overwhelmed by happiness and my body moved on its own and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. His lips were very soft and comforting. However, I panicked when he was not responding back and the next thing I knew…he passed out on me…

* * *

><p>Did you notice that both of the stories of Naruto and Shino don't match? What happened to Naruto when he was surrounded in smoke? Where <em>is<em> he now? Clearly, the Shino he knows is not the one with him right now~


	3. Clarification

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto or the characters! ^o^

_The __sentences__ in italicized are Naruto's/Shino's thoughts…_

I think you could figure out what is happening in the story, you'll be fine! Please enjoy! ~

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

I woke up with my stomach grumbling uncomfortably. When I sat up and looked out the window to find out that it is already late afternoon. I wonder if there is anything to eat at this time of day. So as I was about to get out of the bed, there was something holding me back or someone…I looked down to see Shino sleeping so closely to my body. My face immediately turned several shades dark and tried to untangle his arms from my waist. "Mm…Naruto?" Shino said in a voice that is laced with drowsiness. _What the hell is he doing sleeping with me? …Okay I don't want him to sleep on the ground, but this is just going to give me a heart attack! _"Are you hungry?" Shino asked as he sat up next to me and rubbed his eyes, smiling lightly at me. _His face…is so…_I thought as I'm on the verge of passing out again. Then all of the sudden Shino grabbed my chin and pulled me down onto the bed and slammed his lips against mine. It was a hard but warm kiss, and I could feel him trying to express his feelings through the kiss; however, I think it is a lost cause if my head keeps on spinning from the kiss that I could not comprehend the meaning of the kiss.

(Shino's POV)

Naruto…he's not responding…

(Naruto's POV)

After a moment Shino tore away, but kept me wrapped in his arms tightly. "Naruto…what's wrong?" My eyes widen as I try to understand what he's saying. _What does he mean 'what's wrong?' Did he find out how I actually feel about him? Shit! What should I do?_

"Naruto…I'm worried about you sometimes," Shino whispered into my hair. _It tickles…his voice is so deep and calming…wait. What does he mean he worries for me?_ "Naruto, if there is something wrong, you know you can tell me…because I'm your lover, right?" Shino kissed my head softly. _Wait…LOVER? WHAT DOES HE MEAN LOVER? _

"Wait, Shino," I said as I try to wiggle out of his grip, but his grip was too tight. _When did he get that strong?_ "What do you mean _lover_?" I asked confused. _I mean if you have a crush on someone and they told you that they don't see you like that and the next thing you know; you're their lover, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S WEIRD?_

"What do you mean when I said _lover_?" Shino asked as he gently unwrap my waist and stared into my eyes. _Oh, god…his eyes…_I mentally squirmed. "Naruto…did I do something wrong?" Shino slightly worried.

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"Did I do something that upset you? If I did, I apologize for not remembering what I did wrong."

"Eh?"

"I want you to know that I love you."

"EH?" I said as I tried to back away from the brunette. "Wait! Who are you and what did you do with Shino?" I demanded.

Shino looked at me shocked and stunned as he released his hold on me and I used that opportunity to climb out of the bed. "Naruto…I don't know what you are trying to say."

"The Shino I know would not tell me that he loves me!" I almost screamed.  
>"But I do-" Shino said, but I interrupted by jumping out the nearest window. "Naruto!" I heard Shino calling behind me. I don't know where I'm running to but I want to get as far away from that creep. He is not Shino! How dare he toy with me like that!<p>

(Shino's POV)

I did not know what have gotten into Naruto… He jumped out of my window and ran away from me. I felt as if my heart has shattered into enough pieces that I would not be able to put it together again without Naruto's help. I need to talk to Naruto and my bugs are out tracking him down right now.

….Naruto…what happened to you?

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

I ran as fast as I could until I collapsed onto a soft field of grass. I think I am far away from that man now…finally I could cry to myself…

After a few moments of crying silently in the dark, I finally calmed down and looked up to the dark sky. There was nothing in the sky. No clouds. No stars. And no moon. It felt…empty...just like home…

Then all of the sudden a blue spark flew across my eyes. I looked around and saw the rare blue butterfly…could it be the one that I caught for Shino a long time ago? It's glowing blue and dancing across the night sky until it landed on something dark. "I thought you would be here," I heard a voice coming towards where the butterfly landed. Slowly, the figure lit up a lantern and I noticed that it was Shino…or the man who is impersonating Shino.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I came to get you, Naruto…Why? Because I worry about you," he said as he stepped near me.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted at him. I could clearly see his pained expression as he flinched back. It is so funny how I could read his emotions so easily now…

"…Naruto…do you remember this butterfly?" Shino asked softly as he lifted his hand holding the blue butterfly. I didn't answer. "You told me you _liked_ me and proposed to me with this butterfly, correct?" I didn't answer again. _How did this man know that…? Don't tell me…that is really Shino…oops._ I looked down to hide my embarrassment. "Did you know that…when you told me you like me…I was so…"

'_Disgusted,'_ I thought.

"I was really happy…"

'_What?'_ I looked up abruptly.

"I…love you so much, Naruto. So, so much," Shino said as he walked closer to Naruto.

"No…" I whispered.

"Naruto?" Shino questioned.

"It's all lies….you don't love me."

"…Naruto? When did I tell you that I do not love you?"

"On the day that I offered you that butterfly…you told me that you don't see me in that manner…you rejected me, Shino!" I screamed.

"Naruto…I did not reject you—"

"YOU DID! SO STOP MESSING ME!" I cried with tears finally burst down my cheeks.

We stood there quietly for a couple of minutes. The only sound heard was my sniffing and wiping of my tears, until Shino broke the silence. "Naruto, calm down and tell me today's date," Shino calmly stated.

"T-To-Today's d-d-date?" I tried to calm myself.

Shino walked over to me, pulled me to his chest, gently rubbed comforting circles on my back and stroked my hair tenderly. "Calm down…everything's okay, because right now you are safe…that is all that matters." After a while, I calmed down and leaned to the warmth of Shino's body. "All right. Now, Naruto tell me what is today's date," Shino stated.

I look up to those gentle, dark eyes and Shino gave me a reassured, small smile. I smile back as I thought for a bit and replied, "Friday?"

Suddenly, Shino looked pained and I panicked. _Did I say something wrong?_

Shino looked away, casting a shadow over his eyes. I immediately miss the gentleness of those eyes staring at me. "I see…you are not _my _Naruto…" Shino finally replied.

I got confused and repeated, "_Your_ Naruto?"

Shino looked up at the dark sky and said, "_Our_ anniversary is almost ending…"

Naruto took several moments to let it seep into his head, before he yelled, "TODAY IS _OUR-_I MEAN-_YOUR_ ANNIVERSARY?"

"Yes…for a year now," Shino replied.

"I see…" Naruto looked down, a bit depress that he could not be _this_ Shino's lover. But, never mind that! Focus what is at hand! …I GOT TRANSPORTED TO A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!

* * *

><p>Whoo! Done with Chapter 3!~ What do you think so far? Please comment!<p> 


	4. Getting to Know

KissyYou: Thank you, Shini-ko, for commenting! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! =D

KissyYou: Okay! Again, I do not own Naruto or its characters! ~

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"Um…Shino?" Naruto asked as he backed away a bit to look at Shino in the eyes.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?"

"Um…this is not my home…correct?"

"Yes…it seemed that you have switched places with this universe's Naruto…I thought something was wrong when I went to pick _you_ up for today's date."

"Eh?" Naruto blushed at the fact that he could have been Shino's date…'_WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' _Naruto thought. "So, was something wrong in _my_ apartment?" Naruto asked as he shook away his feelings.

"Yes, when I arrived at _your_ place, I saw an unusual purple smoke coming out from the place where I found you unconscious…in the bathroom."

"Oh…" Naruto said a bit deflated.

"Naruto?" Shino said as he noticed the blonde's change of expression.

"It's nothing…" Naruto said as he looks away with his eyes downcast.

"…That was not _nothing_," Shino stated as he grasp Naruto's chin and tilts it towards his face. Naruto's eyes widened as Shino's dark eyes bore into his cerulean eyes. "Naruto…there is something you wanted to say, correct?"

Naruto looks away due the fear of cracking in front of Shino's eyes; however, it is difficult because Shino is still holding onto his chin.

"It was nothing…Sh-Shino…" Naruto said nervously, trying to look away. Shino stood there quietly as he felt fear tugging at his heart. He wants Naruto to tell him what was wrong…but Naruto seemed scared of him…_'Why am I treating him like this? Why am I forcefully making him tell me what's wrong…he's not the Naruto I know…the last thing I want is for him to hate me with those eyes…'_ Shino thought.

"…I'm sorry," Shino said as he let's go of Naruto's chin and backed away a bit. "It was not my business to ask you something if you didn't want to answer…anyway, about the fact that you exchange places with this universe's Naruto, I'll look more into it…for the time being, if you want to sleep somewhere else aside my place, I will understand your decision…I am sorry if I imposed something on you that you didn't like. I can arrange for you a sleep-over at one of our other friends' place…you could sleep over at Sakura's place, if you want," Shino said as he took out a pair of sunglasses and place them on. Naruto instantly missed those dark, beautiful eyes looking at him. Then Shino turned around and started to leave.

Naruto got scared that Shino might leave him and said, "Sh-Shino! I'm—I mean…I want to stay with you…"

Shino turned around and look at Naruto, searching for any hesitation…there wasn't. "Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," Shino said as he turned around with his back facing Naruto.

Naruto felt frightened because Shino refused to face him now…_'Is Shino angry at me? I don't want him to be mad at me…I don't want to be distanced from him like this…'_ Naruto thought.

"Sh-Shino…are you mad at me? I-I'm sorry. I'm annoying to you, aren't I?" Naruto said as he tries to walk closer to Shino, but stopped as he heard Shino's voice.

"Naruto, I'm not mad," Shino said as he turn around and give Naruto a faint, reassured smile. "You are not annoying at all, so you don't have to be sorry for that…I just don't know how to react to the fact that even though _you_ are there…you are not _the_ Naruto I know…I don't know what to do to make you feel comfortable…" Shino said as he scratch the back of his head in nervousness.

"You don't have to do anything…just be you…and I'll be happy," Naruto smiled shyly.

"All right…Naruto…I'll try…because you want me to," Shino said as the both of them are enveloped into peaceful silence for a minute. "Then," Shino said as he held his hand out to Naruto, "shall we get back? I don't want you to get lost in the dark so...I feel safer if you are right by my side…but if you feel uncomfortable holding my hand, then we could think of another idea…"

"Um…Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mind at all," Naruto smiled as he pray that the darkness covered up his blushing face. '_How could Shino say such an embarrassing thing with such a straight face? If I held my hand out to someone and said those lines, I would definitely be red-faced…but Shino…is...so cool…'_ Naruto thought as he reach out and held onto Shino's hand.

(Naruto's POV)

Shino's hand was firm…and warm. His hand is quite big…and has a comforting feeling...I want to be right beside him and…wait…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING AGAIN? JUST FOCUS ON THE WAY HOME!

Then I beat myself in the head mentally, because I did not notice Shino asking me a question. I'm so stupid…

"Sorry, Shino, I didn't catch what you said…" I said ashamed.

"I said, what is _your_ village like?" Shino asked. "I think it would be rude that I didn't know anything about you and treated you as the Naruto from this universe. Clearly, you are not the same person and you have your own heart and beliefs, so I want to get to know _you_ more."

(Normal POV)

Naruto blushed at the last comment and tried to gather his thoughts quickly to reply to the question. "My village is undoubted different from yours…everything there is…dark and miserable…"

"…I see," Shino said monotony as he make a mental note to himself not to ask that question again. Then he got curious about himself in the other universe, whether he is together with this Naruto as well. "How am _I_ over in your universe?"

Naruto twitched and looked down at his feet. "_You_…are doing well…" he said softly.

Shino immediately knew something was wrong by Naruto's tone of voice. Shino is able to read people better due to a certain blonde who refuse to be straight-forward in his feelings, which led Shino to train himself to read his blonde's emotion through tone of voice, body language, and eye contact.

"Do _I_ bully you over in that universe? If so, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was such a brute," Shino said.

"Eh? No! Not at all! I think that _you _were the only one who actually notice me…_You_ don't bully me at all! I actually like _you_…eh?...AH!" Naruto said as noticed that he just confessed his feelings to the last man on Earth that he wants to hear! He ripped his hand out of Shino's grasp and cover his mouth with both hands while he's blushing as red as a tomato.

"Naruto…you have feelings for the _me_ over in your universe, don't you?" Shino stated bluntly.

Naruto was really, REALLY red…and he looks like he was going to pass out any second…Shino took this as a cue to ignore the obvious answer and just seized Naruto's hand and continued walking.

The night air helped cool Naruto's head down for a bit…a VERY small bit…

"Naruto? Please excuse me for being rude, but I am very curious…Are you together with the other _me_?"

"Um…" Naruto said as he look dejected. "No…_you_ are not with me."

"…Is that so?" Shino stated while making a mental note to cheer Naruto up afterwards; a sad Naruto is a sky with no sun, Shino has to do something for _this_ sun to shine again.

"But _you_ were interested in Hinata instead! So, I'm happy for _you_! I was very h-happy for _you_ when _you_ asked her to dance with _you_ at the party…yeah…"

"I see…" Shino said and after a couple of minutes passed he continued, "if it makes you feel any better, I asked _this _universe's Hinata to dance, was due to her request to have a dance with all her team-mates…I only see her as a friend and a team-mate, that is all."

"I see," Naruto smiled a little, feeling a bit hopeful that it might have been like that back in his universe as well. So…he might have a chance…then again…never mind. However, his negative thoughts were quickly replaced by a curious thought…

"Shino? Are you always this warm?" Naruto asked while staring at Shino's large hand over his own.

"Hm? I concentrated my chakra into my hands to warm them up. Is it uncomfortable for you, Naruto?" Shino said as he slowly let go of his grip on Naruto's hand.

But Naruto quickly held onto Shino's hands for dear life. "No! It's...not uncomfortable at all...it feels...nice..." Naruto said as he looks away to hide his blush.

"I see...I'm glad you feel comfortable around me..."

"Um...Shino?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I have another question to ask you...a personal question...not that personal, but still personal..."

"Please feel free to ask me anything."

"O-Okay..."

"So what is your question?"

"Do you...always talk this much?" Naruto gazed at Shino's lips and try to remember how it felt against those lips..._What the HELL?_

"Do I? I guess it became a habit since _you_ always push me to talk more, wear my sunglasses less, wear clothes that are more comfortable, show more skin once in a while, and smile as well as show emotions more."

"_I_ made you do that?" Naruto's eyes widen. He could not believe that the other _him_ made Shino like this…not that he dislike anything about it, but he was a little jealous that he wish he was that close to _his_ Shino…

(Naruto's POV)

After getting over the fact how different my village was compared to the other Naruto's and seeing how he was really loved by _his_ Shino and how much I wanted to love and be loved by _my _Shino, I look up and admire this person who love his Naruto with everything he has. Shino is currently wearing a slim, sleeveless dark grey top and black sweatpants. Shino is still very tall, if not taller than he was before, that I only measure up to his chest area. His eyes are currently hidden behind those dark sunglasses and his hair are slightly tousled back...his hair looks light brown in the darkness…that's weird…Really, what the hell am I thinking?

Finally, we reach his apartment and when we entered, I took the time to admire how clean and cozy the place was. Then Shino said, "If you want, you could sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Sure," I answered, even though I wanted to sleep in his arms again, since I totally ruin the first one.

After Shino gave me some of the Naruto clothes he had, I changed and went into the bedroom. I am wearing an orange sweatshirt and black sweatpants that match with Shino.

Shino was down-stairs sleeping on the couch with extra blankets.

I stared at Shino's bed for a minuted. It was fluffy and white and looked inviting and warm. Truthfully, I really wanted to sleep next to Shino…but this was for the better…

So I got into the bed and try to settle into a sleep. It was not comfortable, because it smells like Shino, which smelled of fresh grass and vanilla for some reason…

_Oh man…how am I going to sleep if I feel aroused instead?_

* * *

><p>Done with Chapter 4! YEAH! Thank you for reading! Please comment! ~<p> 


	5. Comfort

KissyYou: Okay, I'm getting a little rusty…but I'll continue...

(T^T not sure though!)

Anyway, I do not own Naruto and the characters! ~

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Dream)<p>

I'm being chased by multiple shadows…it's frightening…the shadows is getting closer, the shadows is getting bigger. I feel like I'm suffocating. They're choking me...they want to kill me... I feel helpless... Why do they hate me? Shino...? Why are you part of the shadows...? ...Why do you hate me?

(Shino's POV)

I woke up to the sound of thumping upstairs. _What is Naruto doing upstairs?_ The thumping suddenly got louder and somewhat…annoying—so I went upstairs in my black muscle tank and grey sweatpants to check on Naruto.

Outside of the door, I hear faint murmuring and suddenly I hear Naruto yell, "AHHH! DON'T KILL ME!"

I immediately open the door and saw Naruto crouching in the corner of the room, far away from the door and the windows. I walk closer to him and saw that his shirt is drenched in sweat with his head buried in his arms and he was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Naruto..." I kneel down in front of Naruto, tapping him on his shoulder to get him to look at me. He slowly stop mumbling and lift his head to look at me and i saw that his face was pale and his eyes were wide open.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I whispered, wanting to hold him but I fear that it might upset him.

"People…are out to get me…I can't…trust anyone…not even..._you_," Naruto spoke. I felt a pang in my heart when I heard the last word…_what does he mean that he can't trust me? Did something happen? _

"Naruto, you know that you can trust me," I softly stated.

"No…you will betray me like everyone else…"

"...That's not true."

"Yes, it is...you'll kill me..."

My eyes widen at the comment. _Where did he get the idea that **I'm** going to kill him? ...I love him... _My whole mind went into shock..._What do I mean 'I love him'...? But my heart is beating for him, just like my Naruto...wait, if I remember clearly, I have read about how parallel universes are connected to each other like a blood vessel...so...that means...I **do** love him..._

It took me time to place my mind back on track and during that time, Naruto buried his head in his arms again. I want him to hear what I have to say...but how can I get him to look at me without shooting me down so quickly...

Finally, I thought of something. I gently took one of his hands, the left one to be exact. He flinched at the touch and I shivered at how cold and clammy his hand is, but I ignored it and held it firm as I place the back of his hand against my lips and let them brush over his hands softly. Then I place small kisses on the knuckles, the wrist, and down to every finger. After kissing every finger, I took the time to place a kiss mark on his ring finger.

(Naruto's POV)

Wh-What...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? I-I...I don't know how to react! Damn...I could feel my cheeks getting warm...Why is he doing this? Wait...why do my other hand feel wet...? SHIT! WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING?

(Shino's POV)

I look up to see his expression and he is furiously wiping the tears away. I...I...give up. I encircle my arms around him and pull him roughly into my chest. His body is stiff...I know I should not be doing this...but I can't help it...my brain can't think anything else, except for his love. Yes...I want _his_ love...and probably more...

"Naruto, I won't hurt you. I won't betray you. I swear. I will be here for you. I'll be right by your side for as long as you want me to. Even if you don't want me near you, I'll be by you in spirit and memory. I'll always protect you, Naruto...why? Because, you are very special to me. If you are gone…I'm not sure that I can survive…it may sounds corny and cliché, but it's the truth and it has become my life," I comforted.

I saw Naruto slowly lift his head to stare at me in the eyes with those blue innocent orbs. "You promise?" he asks as tears stroll down his cheek.

"I promise."

"Are you sure? I won't let you off the hook if you lie to me."

I smirked and lean in to put my forehead against his. "I'm sure...why? Because, I'm intoxicated with you."

Naruto looked at me with shocked wide eyes with a small blush rising on his cheeks. But then he looked slightly disappointed and said, "...But the _me_ right now is not the _me_ in this world."

I smiled and my eyes curved into an upside-down crescent. "Did you know…parallel universes run on many strings of faith and that all the strings of faith are connected to each other?" Naruto looked at me puzzled but the light blush stayed on his cheeks.

"That means…" I lean in close enough to ghost my lips across Naruto's silky cheek. "I'm falling in love with the _you_ right now, whether you like it or not ~" I move up to whisper into Naruto's ear. Naruto involuntarily shivered against my lips and he turned to look at me with those daze eyes.

I smiled lightly as I lean back a bit to gaze back at those beautiful blue eyes and let a few moments of silence slip by. Then I ask, "Anyway, back to what you were saying that I hated you and want to kill you...were you having a nightmare?" Naruto slowly nodded. "Are you scared to fall asleep?" Naruto slowly nodded again.

Personally, I want to sleep with him. I want to hold him close to my body. I want to comfort him and burrow my face into that golden hair. I want make sure that he will never encounter another nightmare like that, ever again. But…I don't have the _right_ to do that to him…even though it did seem that I just confessed to him…technically, he is not the Naruto _I_ know…so, I'll bear it for now. "Try falling asleep again. I don't think you'll have the same nightmare again," I comforted as I bite back my desires.

"Um…Shino?" Naruto looked down with his cheeks getting red by the second.

"Yes, Naruto?" I smile as he stared at my chest. God, his face is getting redder by the second. I'm flattered that he likes what he sees.

"Um...Can you…sleep with me…tonight? I don't want to be…alone…is that okay?" Naruto looked up with a worried expression as if afraid of getting rejected.

I fear that I might lose my self control around him! But…I can't just deny him, not after what I said…

"Sure?" I croaked. _WHY DID I CROAK? WHY THE HELL DID i JUST CROAK?_

"Yatta!" Naruto grinned as he leaped out of my grasp and into the bed. He made some space next to him for me to lie down. I went over to the bed and lie down as well as pulling the thick covers over us both. I turn my body to face him and he did the same. We stared at each other for quite a while until Naruto was the first to close his eyes and _try _to fall asleep. I _tried_ as well…not really working, but I'm trying… When an hour passed I noticed that Naruto was fast asleep. So, I tried to get out of the bed, before I start losing my self control and attack him while he's sleeping. However, when I tried to turn my body away from him, I soon found a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, gently squeezing me.

"Naruto?" I quietly asked.

"Mm…" Naruto nuzzled closer into my chest. So, while Naruto was getting a good night's sleep, I, on the other hand, was getting irritated at myself of not being able to use my ninja skills to get out of Naruto's grasp.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! Because, here comes the stack of problems that Naruto has to go through…of course with Shino! ~ Please feel free to comment! =D<p> 


	6. Gotta Love the Bed

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters!

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

When I wake up, Shino was beside me with his arms around me. I could feel him breathing softly against me cheek. He's so close, so I took the time to admire his facial features. He is _really_ handsome, with long eyelashes and flawless smooth skin. My eyes explored his whole face and down to his neck and took my time staring at his lips. They were thin, light pink, and they look…warm…_what would it be like to kiss him…right now?_ I lean in closer, but I stopped myself before I start attacking him while he's sleeping. Shino seems so peaceful when he's asleep.

Then I felt the arms around me tighten a bit and Shino lean in closer. I was afraid that we might bump noses if he continues, so I turn my head away…which was a bad idea…we should have bump noses instead…because when I turn my head away, Shino's lips were suddenly on my ear! It also didn't help when he was breathing lightly into my ear! I tried to suppress the moan that was at my throat, begging to be let out.

To makes things better…and by better, I mean worse…Shino's leg were between my legs! So…I can't really move…and I really don't want him to get near my…ahem…area…! So, yeah…horrible position right now…

"Mm…Naruto," Shino whispered into my ear. _Oh god, I'm getting the goosebumps…_ "I love you, Naruto," Shino smiled into my ear and I couldn't help but moan a bit…and _that_ woke Shino up…

"…Naruto…?" Shino asked quietly.

"…Um…good morning?" I blushed and looked away from him.

"…Naruto, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I just…have to go to the bathroom!" I lied.

"I see," Shino replied as he slowly remove his arms around me and untangle his leg between mine and turn his body facing away from me. I immediately thought that I have made him mad, but then he slowly sat up and smiled at me. "I have to go see the Hokage later in the morning. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

I was too stunned by his smile to reply, so I just nodded unintelligently.

"Also, I want to visit _your_ apartment later on today, however you'll be busy. So do you mind if I went alone?" he looked at me with those gentle eyes.

This time, I was too stunned by his eyes to reply, so I just nodded dumbly as well…I'm such an idiot…

So! After we got dress and everything, Shino went into the kitchen to make food. When he came out he was holding three ramen bowls on a tray and he place them in front of me. "Here eat up before we see the Hokage," Shino said. I looked at the ramen in awe…_He made this?_ _Lucky! I get to eat ramen that Shino made!_ So, I immediately scarf down the food. IT WAS SO GOOD!

After Shino and I was done eating breakfast, we went to Lady Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

When Lady Tsunade saw the couple, she immediately sensed that there was something different with Naruto, because he is blushing more than usual.

So, when she was giving both of them a mission, Naruto was shocked and asked, "Only…TWO OF US?"

"Yes. Are you unhappy with it?" Lady Tsunade asked confused.

"Um!" Naruto said as he glance sideways at Shino, but Shino was in his get-up (meaning the high collar jacket, hood, cloak, and sunglasses) and was looking straight at the Hokage so he didn't his little blonde's _signals_... "I'm…fine with it," Naruto sigh.

"Good, only you two are suitable for this mission," Lady Tsunade said looking at both of them and then continued, "You are to help capture the missing-nin from Amegakure."

"They were unable to capture the nin last year?" Shino asked.

"Correct, and they are asking us to send men support them," she replied, "So, do you boys accept?"

"Yes," Shino stated, while Naruto stared in shock.

"Good, we received information that the nin is going to appear two days from now, please prepare for it," Lady Tsunade said as she dismissed them.

* * *

><p>(Back at Shino's apartment~)<p>

"Sh-Shino?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, Naruto?" Shino said as he took off his cloak, hood, jacket, and sunglasses.

"Um…I'm guessing I am misunderstanding something, because I'm never and I mean _never _assigned a…" Naruto gulped before he continued, "S-rank mission before."

"You don't have S-rank missions back in your universe?"

"No, we do! It is just…I was never assigned one…"

"I see. You'll do fine on this mission, so don't think too much of it," Shino ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto unconsciously pat his head on the place where Shino touched. Shino smiled at Naruto's cuteness.

"Shino? Do you and…_I_ always get assigned S-missions?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not really. But once in a while we do. I don't want to miss the chance to battle a skilled opponent."

"I see…"

"We better rest and get ready for the big mission, but first, do you mind getting some supplies for me?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled as Shino gave him a list of supplies to buy.

While Naruto was shopping, Shino thought that he should visit Naruto's apartment after training with his friends, Kiba and Hinata.

* * *

><p>(At <em>Naruto's<em> Apartment~ Shino's POV)

_If I remember correctly, I found the current Naruto in the bathroom._ I opened the front door with the spare key _Naruto_ gave me and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked towards the bathroom and noticed that nothing's wrong so far. In the bathroom, I looked around the tub and sink area. Then on the floor near the corner that was covered by the shower curtain, I found an odd shape purple sphere. I picked it up and I noticed that the sphere has a cracked. I notice a faint smell of ash and a piece of paper inside the ball. I opened up the paper only to find that seven-eighth of it was burnt and I only see part of a drawing on the small piece. I'll definitely have to investigate this further…

* * *

><p>Okay…DONE! ~ …with only Chapter 6…TT^TT<p>

Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment! ~ ^-^


	7. Before the Mission

KissyYou: I'm so sorry that I wasn't updating as quickly as I hoped! T^T Anyway, thank you guys for commenting! It really means a lot to me and I'm using it as my strength to continue the story! ~ Anyway, I do not own Naruto and the characters! ~ Please enjoy and feel free to comment! ^o^

Please excuse me for adding so much fluff and for the characters for being out of character! T-T

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

When I came back with the supplies, there was a note on the table. It read, "Tonight, I'll be home late. You go ahead and sleep first. –Shino"

So…Shino is going to be home late? It is already late already, but he is going to be home later? I look at the clock and it was nine.

I'm going to be alone…in this place…? For some reason I got a little scared. So, I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and ignored dinner, for I don't want to eat alone. I jumped into bed and hid under the sheets. I breathe deeply into the covers and it smells like Shino… I slowly drift to a dreamless sleep.

At one o'clock in the morning, I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. Is that Shino? My question was soon answered by Shino walking slowly into the bedroom I was in. I pretended to sleep as I silently peek through my eyelashes. Shino was taking off his shirt and keeping his pants on. He looks stiff and tired…was he training that hard?

Then I shut my eyes as I see him walk closer to the bed. The bed shook and sank a bit as Shino got under the covers with me. His back was turned towards me, which gave me a chance to observe his tired body. This was a rare chance to see Shino openly display his tiredness. After a few minutes the bed shifted and Shino turned his face towards me, which made my closed my eyes tightly. It must have seem that I look like I was having a nightmare, because Shino wrap his arm around me and cuddle against me. Well…this is interesting...

* * *

><p>(In the morning ~ Shino's POV)<p>

I didn't want to wake up at all…I'm too tired. Last night, I was in the library, trying to find the scroll that tells me about parallel universes. In the end, I found a scroll in the basement of the library and I took about four hours analyzing and memorizing the details of the spell. I took another hour examining the weird sphere I found in Naruto's apartment. After that, Kiba found me and invited me to eat dinner with him, but I declined for I need to report the Naruto incident to the Hokage. So, that took two hours debating with the Hokage and another hour discuss the actions to be taken.

I don't want to move at all…

Suddenly I felt something tug on my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Naruto nudging closer to me…

This is not fair at all…that image, it just makes me don't want to get out of bed even more.

After a few moments, the doorbell ring. Sadly that woke up Naruto but he was adorably tired with his eyes drooping as he gazed at me. I was so tempted to give him a kiss, but I had to go get the door. I pulled away from Naruto and walked towards the door.

I opened the door and saw Iruka-sensei standing there.

"Good morning Shino-kun!" he greeted.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei. What brings you here?" I answered.

His expression suddenly got serious, "I heard from the Hokage that Naruto switch places with another Naruto?"

"I see…so she informed you."

"Yes, and I want to spend some time and talk with this Naruto if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but I have plans for today so if you could…"

"I'll return him by lunch time."

"I'll go get Naruto right now," I said as I invited Iruka into the apartment. I went upstairs while Iruka waited in the living room.

When I opened the bedroom door, Naruto was asleep again…It seemed that he went back to sleep after I left.

I knocked on the door and said, "Wake up."

Naruto shifted under the covers before he was silent again.

"Naruto, it's morning. Wake up," I repeated while waking closer to the bed. Naruto was still quiet underneath the covers.

I sigh a bit before walking over to his side. I lightly pulled down the covers to reveal Naruto's face and lean down to his ear and whisper, "If you don't wake up, I'll be force to torture you until you moan and cry out you're sorry.

Naruto's eyes then shot wide open and stared at me with his face red.

I smiled innocently and walked away while saying, "Iruka-sensei is here to see you. Get dress and come downstairs."

(Naruto's POV)

"Man, my face is still red," I said as I look into the mirror. It's Shino's fault! Who said for him to give me those thoughts!

Anyway, I went downstairs and hung out with Iruka-sensei until lunch time. We went to eat breakfast first and then just sat in the park and talked. It seemed that he knows that I'm not from here, but he didn't care. I enjoy talking to Iruka-sensei, whether in this world or my old one, he's so cool and nice.

When it was lunch time, Iruka-sensei brought me to a restaurant where he told me to wait for Shino. I nodded of course as I sat in a booth, but I had a hard time just sitting still. I don't like how people are staring at me. I caught the waitress giggling at me. Do I look funny or something? I was slowly getting pissed off and just when I was about to go off, I felt someone sat down next to me. I looked to my side to see Shino looking at the menu. His hair was brushed back and wearing a t-shirt and an open dress-shirt over it, with nice jeans and topping it off with the sunglasses. GOD, HE'S SO FREAKING HANDSOME!

"So what do you want to eat?" Shino ask softly as he takes off his sunglasses and places it in his pocket.

I was stupidly speechless and Shino took that as a cue to look up. We lock eyes immediately.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

I sluggishly shook my head.

He leans in close and brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. "Do you have a fever? You are warmer than usual," he said was he continued to caress my cheek.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered as I feel my face go hotter under his touch.

"I see," he replied as he places his lips on my forehead. I nervously glance around to see if anyone caught the act and they did…EVERYONE IN THE RESTURANT IS LOOKING THIS WAY!

Just when I thought he was about to pull away, he lean down to kiss my nose…WHAT THE HELL?

Then I saw him leaning towards my lips, I quickly turn my head away from him and whisper, "Shino—there's people looking!"

I could see Shino smirking in the corner of my eye and I tried to pull away from him, but Shino quickly carried me out of the restaurant.

He found a quiet place with plenty of trees for shade. Shino lay me down gently as I glared at him. "What?" he said nonchalantly as he lies down using MY lap as a PILLOW!

I refuse to speak to him, so I look away from him and stared at the children playing around near the shops.

I eventually forgave him for the scene he created in the restaurant and we went back to the apartment getting ready for the mission.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

After a few days, Naruto and Shino were off to Amegakure. On the way there, things got very boring and Naruto could not help but ask Shino random questions to pass the time. "Shino?" Naruto ask as he was resting under the tree.

"Yes, Naruto?" Shino said as he's sitting next to Naruto.

"What is your favorite food?"

"…The other me, don't tell you about his likes and dislikes?"

"N-Not really…"

"I see. Well, then…I'll tell you what _my_ likes and dislikes, not the Shino from your world, is that still okay?"

"Yeah, I want to know yours…" Naruto nodded, blushing lightly.

"My favorite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon…they have a gentle sweetness in them. I dislike Tofu balls and foods with a strong smell, because I can't stand anything pungent.

"I see," Naruto said as he quietly leans closer to Shino. "Um…why are you wearing the hood, sunglasses, jacket, and cloak now? I thought you would wear casual clothes…"

"...I do, but since this is a mission, I need to wear these clothes to concentrate better."

"I see…" Naruto squint his eyes and nods in acknowledgement. After a few moment of silence Naruto said, "I notice one thing about you that surprises me…"

"…And what would that be?" Shino raises his eyebrow.

"Your emotions are very open, aren't they?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…you're affectionate…in public," Naruto glared at Shino.

"…Do you not like it?" Shino smirks.

"…I…-mumble- but…I thought your clan was supposed to be stoic and collected."

"Well, we are. But I learn to display my emotions to people I care for and love…I have also learned many things about you than you probably aren't even aware of… do you want to know what it is?"

Naruto noticed the teasing tone Shino used and cautiously replied, "What?"

"One of the things I have learn is that…you get sexually frustrated easily."

"WHAT?" Naruto squeaked as his face immediately turned red.

'_How cute, he's blushing all the way to his ears and neck,'_ Shino thought, before he answered,"However, you are less sexually frustrated when you are usually comforted, embraced with some strategic kissing in order for you to calm down for a few days," Shino smirked.

"…"

Shino smiled innocently as he glanced at a bug crawling up the tree branch.

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Are you saying that you don't get sexually frustrated?"

"No, I do."

"…Then…"

"I won't force it on you, if that is what you are saying."

Naruto felt the power to tease Shino back, so he said, "But don't you have the urge to throw me down and have your way with me sometimes?"

_'Oh, you have no idea,__'_ Shino thought and he replied, "I never thought that you were the type of person who prefers rough-play... Hmm...you learn something new everyday, I guess." Shino smirked when Naruto's face turn into a tomato again.

"W-W-WHAT! N-NO...SHUT UP! Hmph!" Naruto shouted as he looks away from Shino.

"Anyway, let's continue moving. We should arrive by sundown," Shino said as he stood up and offer a hand to Naruto. Naruto glance at the hand for a few seconds, before he accepts the offer, while glaring at Shino with bright red cheeks and they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Okay! Done with Chapter 7! ~ WHOO! ^o^<p>

Hope you enjoyed that! ~ Please comment, thank you for reading!


	8. Seductive Sleeping

KissyYou: Hi! Thank you guys for reading! You guys are awesome! Anyway, I do not own Naruto and the characters! Please comment and enjoy! ~

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

Man…I'm seriously tired. My legs feel like they are about to snap off, yet Shino seems so unaffected by the exhaustion and HE'S WEARING THAT STIFLING JACKET, HOOD, CLOAK, ETC.!

"Ne…Shino…" I ask as I lightly squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can we rest?" I look up at him, giving him my hopeful look.

"No."

"WHAT? But I'm so tired!" I whimpered and I collapsed onto the ground, unwilling to stand up to continue. I expected Shino to leave me alone and keep on walking, but to my surprise I felt a shadow blocking the sun from my face.

"I thought you have high stamina," I heard Shino said.

"I do! But I just don't feel like walking for a long time!"

"Isn't your title the 'Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja'?"

"WHY YOU—!" I said before Shino cut me off by placing a kiss on my forehead lightly. I quickly felt my face burn under the sun.

Shino then took my arms and draped them over his shoulders as he carried me on his broad back, piggy-back style. "…Sh-Shino…" I said surprised.

"We need to get to the village by sundown…rest for the time being," Shino said and he continued walking.

Shino is really sweet…this world's Naruto should be happy. I wish it was the same way for me…but I know that will never happen. Oh, well…might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

I lean over to pull his hood slightly back to whisper into his ear, "…Thank you." I felt him tense up a bit before relaxing. I smiled to myself as I felt myself falling into a peaceful nap.

* * *

><p>(At "Sundown" – Naruto's POV)<p>

"Naruto? Wake up, we're here," I heard Shino whisper into my ear.

"WHA? WHAT?" my eyes shot up, looking at him with my hand covering over my ear.

"You sleep like a log," Shino smirks.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! WE HAD BEEN WALKING FOR AWHILE!" I yell.

"Did you know how vulnerable you are when you are asleep?"

"Eh?"

"...with your eyebrows arching every once in awhile when you try to find a different position to sleep and with your mouth opening and closing as you take small soft breaths."

"…Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"If I said yes?"

"Then…you are a pervert."

"Said the person who stayed asleep when we reached the village and kept on staying asleep throughout dinner."

"…what? Sleep is precious!"

"Sure. You keep saying that."

"You are such a—wait! Where are we now?" I asked.

"We are currently staying in one of the guest rooms of the mansion."

"I see. Is that why it's cloudy? It looks like it is about to rain."

"This Hidden Village that rains almost constantly due to a storm over the village. That is why the village's name is the 'Village Hidden by Rain'.

"That's cool, but don't they get sick of no sun?"

"There is sun, but only for a while."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm getting quite tired, so I'll go to sleep. You stay up and keep watch, Naruto."

"Uh…sure?"

"Good night," Shino said as he climbed onto the same bed I was sleeping in and lie down on the pillow next to mine. He took a few seconds to settle down, but it was not long before I could hear his faint snores.

Okay…I know that I was supposed to be on the lookout…but I cannot resist! Shino is there! HE'S A MAJOR DISTRACTION! …I blame him for being so seductive in sleep…

* * *

><p>(Next Day ~ Shino's POV)<p>

Well…it was certainly not what I expected… Naruto is curled beside me and grasping the front of my shirt.

"…Naruto," I whisper into his blond locks.

"Mm…" Naruto shift closer into my chest.

"I thought you were supposed to keep watch."

"I was tired…"

"You had most of yesterday to sleep."

"But~ you look…-mumble- yesterday and I was up for…-mumble- then I went to sleep…"

"Very well, we need to go meet the head villager right now. Get dressed," I said as I tried to pry his hands off my shirt.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Shino and Naruto found out more about their mission of the missing-nin. Apparently the missing-nin is after one of the children of the villagers, so Shino's and Naruto's is to guard the child that night.

When it was night, Naruto was inside with the girl, who is the age of ten, and Shino was outside to defend the room.

"Sir…w-will I be killed?" the girl whispered to Naruto

"No, I won't let it."

"I'm s-scared."

"It's okay, I'm going to protect you…and Shino too," Naruto smiled through the thick atmosphere. Then suddenly, Naruto heard Shino fight outside. Naruto panics but he knows not to leave the girl alone.

'_He'll be okay; he's strong, isn't he?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p>(Shino's POV)<p>

I was guarding the room and overheard Naruto talking to the child. I could sense how scared the girl is, but Naruto is doing fine calming her down. I relaxed a bit, but then a kunai came my way. I looked up and saw the missing-nin, wearing a large mask, running towards the room. I have to stop him immediately!

(Normal POV)

"My…you're the one that is supposed to be from the Leaf Village? It seems that I have overestimated you," the missing-nin said. "What's up with those clothes? You look like a hermit! Don't you get hot underneath all that?"

"Instead of checking me out, you should watch your back," Shino warned as he attempted to attack him from behind.

The missing-nin dodged fast, "Hah! You missed! HAHAHA! Don't get your hopes up. You're not my type anyway."

They continue fighting for a prolonged amount of time. During the fight, the missing-nin seems to be receiving more and more wounds.

"Your movement is lacking speed," Shino said as he drove a kunai deeply into the shoulder.

"ARGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" the missing-nin said as he ran away but not before setting the village on fire that he set up beforehand. "HAHAHA! Do not underestimate those fires; they are immune to the rain! Better hurry or the entire village will be destroyed!"

"Naruto!" Shino panicked as ran to the room Naruto was guarding. Everyone in the city was trying to help put out the fire using jutsu.

When Shino found Naruto, the blonde and the girl were trying to get out of the room but the fire seems to surround the room like a trap.

"Naruto!" Shino called out.

"Shino! We can't get out!" Naruto yelled.

"Here!" Shino said as he tosses Naruto his cloak and jacket. "Use them to run out of the room!"

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he covered the child and himself with the jacket and ran out. "Shino!" Naruto cried as he ran into Shino's arms.

"Naruto, you need to take the girl and get to safer grounds, now!"

"Roger. Shino, be careful," Naruto looked up into Shino's eyes.

"I'll be fine, now go!"

* * *

><p>After Naruto and the girl left, Shino went to hunt down the missing-nin. He eventually found the missing-nin hiding in one of the skyscrapers. "You are quite a devious planner. Why? Because you set up a trap ahead of time," Shino said as he walked into the building.<p>

"You are very annoy, did you know tha—" the missing-nin was cut off when _she _lays her eyes on Shino's figure. Shino, on the other hand, was surprised that the missing-nin was a woman all along.

"You're a woman?" Shino asked, because the mask the missing-nin was wearing before is discarded in the corner.

"My…aren't you handsome. I didn't know you were such a sight under all those layers," the missing-nin said as she dissects Shino with her eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt and his sunglasses are gone.

"Now, I have another motivation to catch you for myself!" she said as she launched herself at Shino. Shino dodged skillfully until he saw that she was holding up one of the villager's son. "Don't move…or he will die," she threatened.

Shino had no choice but surrender. "That's a good boy," she said as she tied the boy to the wall before walking over to Shino and chained his arms and legs. "You are so tall…and handsome…your skin is marvelous and smooth like porcelain, I love it," she said as she plants a kiss on Shino's neck. Then she knocks Shino out.

* * *

><p>WOW...okay...<p>

o3o

Please comment!

Thank you for reading! ^-^


	9. Shino

KissyYou: Hello again! Please enjoy the story! I do not own Naruto and the characters!

Please comment!

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

I'm currently in the hideout and people are coming to take cover here.

_Where is Shino? He said he'll be back…_

"It is raining more and more. It seems that one of the nin from the Leaf Village disappeared," one of the villagers whispered.

"Was it because of the fire?" the other villagers replied.

_Shino's missing?_

(Normal POV)

"Naruto?" the little girl tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? Oh…um…hey, I am going to go out for a second, okay? You stay here with your parents and be careful," Naruto said as he covers up his worries with a fake smile.

"Are you going to come back safe and sound?"

"Yeah! If I don't, then you can be the one who punishes me!"

The girl giggles and replied, "Bring home Shin-chan too okay?"

"You better believe it!" Naruto grin as he ruffles her hair.

Naruto step out of the hideout and went around the village to find Shino. After a while of searching, Naruto stumbled across Shino's sunglasses. Naruto picked up the glasses and found a bug on it. '_It's Shino's bug!'_ Naruto thought. Then the bug starts flying and beckoning Naruto to follow.

* * *

><p>Shino was hanging from and the wall, away from the windows and the door. His body was beaten and full of bruises and cuts. Shino do not have the energy to move at all. The boy that was captured, on the other hand, was untied, but knocked out in the corner.<p>

"Wake up~" the missing-nin smiled at the lifeless figure suspended in front of her. "I said 'wake UP'!" she said as she gutted Shino harshly with her knee.

"Argh!" Shino grunted as he felt his insides bleed.

"Ahahaha! You're so cute when you are like this~" she smirked as she caressed his face. Then she grabbed him by his hair and forcefully kisses him on the mouth. "Did you know that…I like you~" she smiled before she slapped him hard across his right cheek. "Ahahahaha!" she laughs loudly.

Suddenly, Shino heard, "SHINO!" He looks up to see Naruto fighting with the missing-nin.

"You'll be okay! I'll come and get you!" Naruto shouted.

"And what makes you think that you are going to save him if you can barely save yourself!" the missing-nin yelled as she was about to gouge out Naruto's eyes. Naruto dodged nicely under the tables and kicked her back. Then he went over to knock her out cleanly.

"Hah…hah…Shino…" Naruto panted.

"Naru—tch!" Shino flinched as he tried to move his body.

"Ah! Don't move, baka! I am going to untie you!" Naruto said after he found a pair of keys in the missing-nin's pocket.

As Naruto was unlocking the chains on Shino, he did not notice the presence behind him. The figure went straight for Naruto, aiming for Naruto's back.

* * *

><p>Blood was then splattered everywhere and before the figure knew it, he was down and pinned on the floor with a kunai to his neck threateningly ready to draw blood. He looks up to see the blonde driven mad by blind rage. He slowly turns his head to see the brunette on the floor in a pool of blood.<p>

"You…killed him…why?" the boy look up to see emotionless blue eyes staring down at him as the kunai pierced his throat.

"H-he…seduced my…mother…" the boy gasped. Apparently the boy, that the missing-nin threatens Shino with, was her own son. After the boy saw Naruto knock his mother out, he thought his mother was dead, so he planned on having Naruto die too. However, when he was about to kill Naruto, the blonde's body was shoved to the side as the brunette took the knife to chest instead.

"You are going to die," Naruto stated coldly as he raised the kunai up high. The boy braced himself for the blow…but it never came…

He looks up to see the brunette enveloping the blonde in his arms as blood running down his sides forming a dark red pool on the ground beside them.

"N…Naru…it's okay…I'm here," Shino whispered quietly into Naruto's ear. "Wake up, Naru…to," Shino said as he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground near the boy. The boy could see Shino's whole body was bruised, cut, and injured. _'Mother…she…really hurt him…'_ the boy thought.

Naruto slowly snapped out of his daze and immediately rushed to Shino's side and held him into a tight embrace. "Shino! Shino! Don't you DARE sleep! Don't sleep now! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Naruto screamed as he shook Shino.

"Naru…my head is going to snap," Shino barely whispers.

"Shino!" Naruto felt relief rushed all over his body as he drew the body closer. "Shino..."

The boy sat up slowly, making sure the blonde does not notice him. He crawled over to his mother and noticed that his mother was not dead but was knocked out and sleeping peacefully. The boy's eyes widen as he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. He immediately looks behind him to see the blond helping the brunette stand.

"Your mother is fine, but if you do not want your mother caught then you better move her quickly. However, keep in mind that I will not forgive you for what you did to Shino," Naruto said as he gave the boy one of his icy glares. Naruto helped Shino out of the building and back to the mansion of where they were staying.

Once Naruto was at the entrance of the mansion, Shino lost consciousness and collapsed on the floor, dragging Naruto with him.

News state that the missing-nin was captured with a note attached to her belt stating, "Here is the missing-nin…I apologize for the pain that my cruel mother caused." The boy escaped hoping to start anew in a land elsewhere.

* * *

><p>(That night ~ Normal POV)<p>

Shino woke up with a sleeping Naruto by his side. _'It seems that Naruto is okay…'_ Shino thought to himself. As Shino tried to sit up, Naruto was immediately beside him and yelled, "AH! You should not be getting up!"

"…Naruto? I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, man! I was REALLY WORRIED! Your body is all covered in deep wounds! Tomorrow, we need to get you back to the village, so Lady Tsunade could heal you!"

"It's fine…I'm better now. Don't worry too much."

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY!" Naruto yelled as he looked down and his hair shielded his eyes from view.

"…Naruto?"

"You could have gotten killed because of me! I…don't want you…to do that ever again…" Naruto whispered as tears run down his eyes. "I don't want to lose you…please don't do that ever again…"

"Naruto…" Shino said as he reaches out and pulled Naruto to his chest. "…ow…"

"Baka…you forgot that you got stabbed in the chest, a large bruise on your abdomen and multiple smaller bruises and cuts all over your body."

"It's fine. Why? Because I want to stay this way for a while. It lets me know that you are safe."

"I'm safe because you're not."

"I'm happy that you are safe, even though my wellbeing is sacrificed."

"Don't say that!"

"But I am," Shino smiled lightly.

Naruto looked down once again with his bangs casting over his eyes. After a few brief minutes, Naruto spoke, "I was scared."

"Hm?" Shino said, trying to look into Naruto's eyes.

"I was scared when I saw you got stabbed. I was scared when I saw blood spilling onto the floor. I was _terrified_ when you collapsed and didn't respond when I said your name."

"…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault…I was really scared though…"

Shino, ignoring the pain signals sent to his brain, held Naruto closer. "Is there a way to make you feel better?" Shino asks quietly.

Naruto looks up with tears still visible in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away as he gain some mysterious confidence. Naruto looks up again to hold eye contact with Shino. After a few seconds Naruto said, "Kiss me."

Shino looked surprised for a moment before he relaxes and smiled gently. "Happy to oblige," Shino said as he lean down to place a kiss on Naruto's lips.

It started out as a normal (well, normal only to Shino) kiss, until Naruto was too mesmerize by the kiss and parted his lips slightly, which is more than enough for Shino to deepen the kiss considerably. Things were getting quite steamy and Naruto was gasping and moaning into the kiss too much for Shino's liking.

They were about to take things further, until Naruto felt Shino tense up and immediately pulled away. Shino was questioning whether he crossed the line, but Naruto then smiled shyly at Shino and said, "You are still hurt, stupid. Don't push yourself."

"Then would you like to rest with me? We'll deal with everything tomorrow," Shino said as he pulled Naruto into bed.

"What are you saying, I'm already in bed!"

"Haha," Shino chuckled.

* * *

><p>Well...that ended quite nicely! ^-^<p>

Please comment!


	10. The Choice

KissyYou: Hi guys! I do not own Naruto and the characters!

Please comment! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(In the Morning – Normal POV)<p>

Naruto woke up to a sight that he won't be able to forget in years. Shino smiling at him!

"Sh-Shino!" Naruto wheeze as he fell backwards and met the cold hard floor.

"Should we get home?" Shino smiled as he peers over the bed.

"But, can you walk?"

"You do not need to worry about that, I'm fine," Shino grasp Naruto's hand and kisses the back of it on the knuckles. Naruto immediately remember the incident yesterday…the kissing part…and he blossom into a red tomato!

After they went back to Leaf Village, they lived a few days of peace.

However, one day Shino told Naruto that they need to talk.

It was after dinner and they were sitting on Shino's couch when Shino brought the topic up. "Naruto, do you remember how you came here…to this world?" Shino asks.

"Huh? Why are we bringing this up now?" Naruto looks confused.

"Because I need to tell you something…"

"Hm?"

"I found…these on 'your' bathroom floor…" Shino said as he places a cracked sphere and a piece of paper on the table.

"What are they?"

"The sphere is used to contain the jutsu written on the paper. Once the sphere breaks the jutsu is activated. I did a bit research and I found out that the jutsu on the paper was spell that sends you to a different universe. Since there are uncountable universes, the spell chooses a universe at random and switches the victim who was hit with the spell and the person in which the victim takes place."

"So…I was affected by this spell and switch places with this universe's Naruto…"

"Yes and you have to choice to go back."

"…how?" Naruto feared.

"Well, there is a counter jutsu and it opens a portal for you to return to your universe. When you return the other _you_ return as well, because whatever choices you make here affects all the universes."

"I see…" Naruto said sadly.

"It's your choice to stay or return…you have until tomorrow at sundown to decide," Shino said as he gets up and takes a walk outside.

(Naruto's POV)

I'm alone in the living room right now…

Should I stay? Or should I go? I personally want to stay…I like this place…

But…am I fair to the other Naruto?

(Shino's POV)

It is entire Naruto's choice…I need to support him…whatever he chooses…

(Next morning – Normal POV)

Shino and Naruto went to the training field and Shino drew the jutsu on the ground. After a few minutes of chanting, a portal was summoned. Now it is time for Naruto to choose.

* * *

><p>Okay! Next one is the last one!<p>

Please comment! ^-^


	11. The End

KissyYou: I do not own Naruto and the characters! ~

Okay, I feel like writing two different ending for this! Tell me how it is, okay? ^o^

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

At the portal, Shino and Naruto stood there silent as Naruto chooses whether to stay in this world with Shino or go back to his old life.

* * *

><p>Ending #1<p>

(Naruto's POV)

"Shino?" I look up to see Shino's sad smile. It seemed that he had read my mind and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I understand. Take care of yourself, because if you don't, I'll be really worried," Shino whispered into my ear.

"Thanks for everything," I replied before I break away from his grasp and walk forward into the portal and went back to my old world.

I wish I could have stayed with Shino and be together forever, but I feel that I'm being unfair. I don't want to be selfish…I need to give things up for the better good. With that…I'm back home in my monochrome world. But when I came back it seems that my village is brighter a bit. I think it was the other Naruto who brought light into this village; everyone is smiling and laughing…

Maybe it is not as bad as I thought…

"Hello Naruto," a voice behind me said.

I turn around and saw Shino standing there. "Shino!" I said shocked.

"Welcome home," Shino said. "Want to hang out with Kiba and Hinata together later?"

I slowly relaxed and broke out into a grin, "You better believe it!"

* * *

><p>Ending #2<p>

(Naruto's POV)

I'm really selfish…I'm so selfish…

"Shino…I think I'm going to stay…" I said quietly as I look down guiltily. Then I was met by a pair of arms around me, holding me tightly.

"…Thank god…I was trying my best that if you chose to leave I would not stop you. But…I…Naruto…" Shino breathed into my hair as he squeezes me gently. He seems to be bracing for the impact that I might leave him and now his body is slowly relaxing as if the weight on his shoulders has been lifted.

"I'm…not being selfish?" I asked softly.

"No, you are not selfish. This is your choice…I prefer you to be truthful than lying to yourself," Shino said, still hugging me.

"B-But, n-now that I ch-chose to not to go ba-ack," I said trying not to let tears stream down my face, "y-you won't s-see y-your N-Naruto ever a-again…" I buried my face into Shino's chest.

"Wow, it seemed that you guys bonded quite well," a voice said behind me. I felt Shino stiffened a bit as I turn around to see…myself?

Naruto smile brightly as he coaxes me over to the portal with his hand. I slowly let go of Shino and walk over to the portal which is currently serving as a two-way dimension gateway.

"Hey, you don't look half bad, so why didn't the other Shino fall in love with you right away?" Naruto winked at me.

"You…what are you…?" I stood there confused.

"Did you know it was SUCH a laborious task, just trying to sweet talk him into doing 'normal' human activities without him resorting to his bugs? UGH! IT MAKES ME FRUSTRATED! …oops, I was not supposed to blow up on you, sorry," the other Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Um…what's happening?" I asked.

"You are not that very bright, are you?" Naruto squint at me before exploding into laughter, "Ahaha! You're just like me! Wait—YOU ARE ME! Ahaha!"

I was getting fairly pissed at this Naruto; I didn't know how his Shino dealt with him.

"But you know?" Naruto said as he regains himself, and smiled at me again. "Since I work _so ~_ hard to make your Shino the way he is right now, I don't want to go back to this place," he said as he gestures to the world I was in. "So…hey, Shino! You don't mind do you?" the other Naruto smiled behind me.

"I don't mind. I'm curious though, how am I in the other world?" Shino said with an inquisitive look.

"Well…he is seriously blunt, very strict, and a little dull. I don't mind those characteristics because I get to play around with him and make him blush like mad!" Naruto laugh.

"How indecent," Shino said as he looks down and that made Naruto laugh even more.

"Okay! So, you two have fun and enjoy your lifetime together, promise?" Naruto smiled widely at me.

"Thank you," I said as I nodded to Naruto and with that Naruto smiled happily and turned around and walk back to my old world as the portal fades away.

I turn around and saw Shino standing there smiling. I feel myself smiling too and I ran over to him. We stood there staring at each other's eyes. Then Shino leans down and ghost his lips across mine. I happily crash my lips onto his.

I have a feeling, I will be very happy here…

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Please comment and thank you for reading!

Do you think I should write a story for the other Naruto? Tell me if you do! ^o^


End file.
